Introducing Me
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Si tu quieres saber todo, aquí va, lo diré todo, te mostraré realmente quién soy, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste. Voy a hacer todo por impresionarte, tienes que saber lo que pasa en mi cerebro, cuando me presento.  One-Shot/ Song-Fic/EdwardPOV


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia y abajo les cuento el resto xD

Título: Introducing me

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Nº de palabras: 1929 (Según Word)

Basada en: "Introducing me" de Nick Jonas

Rating: T

One-Shot/ Song-Fic/ Edward POV

* * *

Summary: Si tu quieres saber todo, aquí va, lo diré todo, te mostraré realmente quién soy, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste. Voy a hacer todo por impresionarte, tienes que saber lo que pasa en mi cerebro, cuando me presento. (One-Shot/ Song-Fic/EdwardPOV)

* * *

**Introducing Me**

* * *

"Estúpida clase de Biología" pensaba mientras enterraba mis manos en mi cabello y cerraba fuertemente mis ojos. No es que "odiara" realmente la clase… Era algo más… ¿Complicado?, Si, complicado.

Verán, a mi lado se sienta la chica más impresionante que alguna vez vi en mis 17 años de vida. Cabello largo color castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, increíbles ojos color chocolate en los que me puedo perder durante horas, piel perfecta casi como porcelana… ella era perfecta.

Isabella Swan, Bella, como le gusta que le digan, es la chica que se sienta a mi lado. Obviamente estoy completamente enamorado de ella, pero hay un problema…

-¿Edward?- me llamó con esa voz de ángel que solo ella tenía- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Si- dije únicamente… Ese es mi problema, no lograba articular nada más que monosílabos cada vez que ella me hablaba, pero podía pasar horas y horas escuchándola sin aburrirme, es más, cada vez que ella me contaba algo nuevo, caía más y más bajo su hechizo.

-Está bien- dijo ella relajando su ceño, pero por sus ojos supe que estaba molesta.

La clase pasó rápidamente y dí gracias al cielo por eso. Cuando recogí mis cosas, Bella se plantó frente a mí, con una mueca en sus hermosos labios.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo seria y me asusté. Bella no era la típica chica de Forks, para nada… Bella era reservada, pero cuando la conocías entendías el porqué. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y esa era una forma en la que evitaba serlo. Era realmente graciosa y amigable, incluso puedo decir que su color favorito es el verde.

¿Qué cómo se todo esto? Sencillo, ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, Alice, y a veces, no digo que lo haga siempre, me escondía detrás de la puerta del cuarto para poder escuchar sus conversaciones y otras veces, ella simplemente se sentía cómoda hablando conmigo… Aunque muy pocas veces yo participaba de la conversación con algo más que monosílabos.

-Di-dime- tartamudeé por su cercanía.

-¿Por qué nunca me dices algo más que una sola palabra?- preguntó tan rápido que me costó un poco entenderla, pero repasando su frase mentalmente, la comprendí.

-Porque no tengo nada que decir- solté de golpe y me arrepentí de inmediato.

-Ah- dijo Bella bajando su rostro algo enojada.-Pensé que tal vez eras diferente, pero eres igual a todos- dijo mirándome ahora con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté golpeándome mentalmente.

-Pensé que…. Pensé que te conocía, pero veo que no sé nada de ti- dijo con un suspiro- Lo único que sé de ti es que te gusta el Rock- dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-En realidad no me gusta el Rock- dije rascándome la cabeza. Su rostro fue de sorpresa.

-Entonces no sé nada de ti- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡Espera!- dije lo suficientemente alto y ella se giró

-Lo siento Edward, me esperan… Nos vemos luego, quizás- dijo antes de seguir caminando hasta que ya no la ví.

Completamente confundido salí del laboratorio para encontrarme con mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Ed?- preguntó Jasper al verme.

-Acabo de tener una conversación algo rara con Bella- dije todavía confundido.

-¿En serio hablaste con ella?- preguntó Emmett con la boca llena de algo que no quise saber qué era.

-Qué asqueroso eres- dije señalando su boca- Si, hablé con ella… pero creo que se molestó.

-¿Por?- preguntó Jasper.

-Porque… dice que no me conoce. Es cierto que nunca hablo más de un "bien" o un "hola" con ella… pero… ¡No entiendo a las mujeres!- exclamé con mis brazos abiertos.

-Pienso que Bellita quiere conocerte- dijo Emmett riendo ligeramente.

-Creo que cuando una chica se pone así, es por eso- dijo riendo con Emmett-¿Porqué no le cuentas un montón de cosas inútiles sobre ti?- preguntó riendo más fuerte.

-Porque no soy bueno con las palabras- dije bajito.

-¿y por qué no le cantas?- preguntó Emmett después de un incómodo silencio- Eso se te da bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto- dije riendo- Emmett, tienes razón, tendré que componer algo- dije ahora serio.

-¡SÍ!- dijo Emmett.- ¡Edward por fin admitió que tengo grandes ideas!- gritó eufórico.

No dije nada, pero lo que había dicho era cierto. Si Bella quería conocerme, lo haría por medio de una canción.

Esa noche trabajé como un loco en la letra de la canción y decidí acompañarla con mi guitarra, pues era muy difícil llevar el piano al Instituto.

Al día siguiente, llevé mi guitarra y la guardé en el Volvo hasta que fue hora del almuerzo.

Busqué a Bella por el comedor, pero no la encontré. Dirigí mi mirada al patio y la encontré sentada en uno de los banquitos bajo un gran árbol, con una manzana en una mano y un libro en la otra.

Corrí hasta que quedé frente a ella.

-Hola- dije con voz jadeante- te estaba buscando- dije cuando ella levantó su rostro y su expresión era de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Y por qué trajiste tu guitarra?- preguntó señalando la guitarra entre mis manos.

-Dijiste que querías conocerme- dije acomodando la guitarra en mi cuerpo- Ahora me conocerás- dije y comencé a tocar la canción por la que solo había dormido unas pocas horas.

_**I, I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name**_

Bella escuchaba la canción con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios y tenía una mirada divertida en los ojos.

_**If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
**__**At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
La la la la  
La la la la la la la la, da**_

La campana que anunciaba que el almuerzo había terminado sonó en ese momento.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

Decidí que no la dejaría ir hasta que terminara la canción, por lo que apuré un poco la melodía.

_**I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile  
**_

Bella no dejaba de sonreír.

-En serio tengo que ir a clases, Edward- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La seguí mientras seguía con mi apurada canción por los pasillos del instituto de Forks, donde todos me veían como si estuviera loco, pero solo me importaba la hermosa sonrisa de la chica que iba persiguiendo con mi guitarra.

___**If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me  
Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time  
**_

Ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta del salón de literatura. Bella tenía su espalda recostada de un casillero, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras yo intentaba terminar de cantar mi apresurada canción. Tengo que decir que no es fácil cantar, tocar y perseguir a Bella por la escuela.

___**So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo  
Introducing me**_

-Wow- dijo Bella cuando terminé de cantar mi canción- Eso es más de lo que pensé que me dirías- agregó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sé que es algo tonta y tuve que apurarla para que llegaras a tu clase pero yo de verdad….- no pude terminar de hablar pues lo cálidos labios de Bella estaban sobre los míos, impidiéndome continuar hablando.

El beso era tranquilo. Moví la guitarra a mi espalda para poder atrapar la pequeña cintura de Bella entre mis manos y pegarla más a mi. Rompimos el beso por la falta de aire.

-De saber que me iba a ganar un beso por presentarme con una canción, lo habría hecho antes- dije riéndome ligeramente.

-Pues debiste- dijo Bella separándose de mi agarre, pero sin quitar sus ojos de los míos- Tenía mucho tiempo esperando esto- dijo e inconscientemente pasó sus dedos por sus labios. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se puso en los míos, yo también tenía mucho tiempo esperando para besarla y ahora que lo había hecho quería dar otro paso.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo después de clases… ¿Puedes?- pregunté dándole la opción de no aceptar.

-Si es con otra canción, si- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Nos vemos después de clases, Edward-a-quién-solo-le-gusta-el-queso-en-pizzas-o-quesadillas- dijo repitiendo una parte de mi canción.

-Recuerda que tu lo pediste- dije riendo mientras veía como mi ángel caminaba dentro de su salón.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar en una canción para pedirle que fuera mi novia y quizás en unos años, pensaría en otra para pedirle que se casara conmigo… "Sencillo" pensé mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más ancha y corría por el instituto para llegar a mi clase.

* * *

**Bueno… No es mi mejor One-Shot, pero me encanta :D**

**Hahahaha… cualquier parecido con cierta película sobre un campamento de rock, es eso… PURA COINCIDENCIA xD**

**Culpen a mi manía de ver todas las películas que estrena cierto canal con Dis y que termina en ney…**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :D**

**Nos leemos :D**

**¿Review, please? **


End file.
